the Kiss
by Gig889
Summary: This is about being lonely. Kitty kisses the wrong man.
1. Chapter 1

I do not one any part of Gunsmoke  
The kiss  
The long branch was closing the girls were already up stairs. Kitty was washing and putting away the final classes. It had been a slow night. Kitty was alone. Sam had the night off. Matt and Fetus were out of town. Doc, had some kind of emergency. Only a few regulars had come in. She would have closed early but she was lonely. The thought of her big lonely bed, seemed worse than the empty bar . Locking the back door. Having put the last entry in her journal. She headed towards the front door.

He stuck his head over the batwing made him out to be about six foot six, two forty was brood at the shoulders small at the hips. Whore a union was covered with what looked like blood . She knew she should not let him in. Kitty ask "you ok" He looked around the bar. Was glad to see it empty. "can I get a Drink" Kitty headed toward the bar He ask "they let you alone in hear?' She understood the question. Responded " I own the Long Branch my name is Kitty Russell, and I was closing up ,but you can have one drink on the house.""you look like you could use a Doc."  
The stranger said " I was up the Doctor office he was not there. It is not as bad as it looks."" Do you know how to read ?"  
She poured two drinks ."yes I can read How about we sit " She left chairs from one table down in case Matt got back early. Stranger " I would not want to put you out any,""No use in messing up your table, "" I would like it if you could read me this letter"

Kitty put the two drinks on the table. Took the letter " it is form a ant Jenny"  
The man seemed disappointed about that." it is always good to hear form anyone at home" he said, his voice was very sad.  
Kitty read  
Dear John received you letter today . Very sorry to hear about you being shot. As you know God punishes those who brake the ten commandments, therefor I was not surprised to hear of your injury. I understand you are not hurt so bad that you can not continue to kill people. I will pray for you. Love ant Jenny

Kitty folded the letter handed it back to the stranger. She wished she had read it before, reading it to him . She went to the bar got a bottle. Stranger said "That's ant Jenny all right ."I liked her better before she was respectable."" I could tell you stories about her that would make a sailor on leave blush."" She a holly roller now."

Kitty "That hand of yours is going to need mending. I am no Doctor,but I can wrap it until the Doc, gets back" She got a towel, water and some ice, from behind the bar. Kneeling down in front of him. She unwrapped his hand cleaned it. Was starting to wrap it, when there eyes caught. His were dark brown and sad,like a puppies . Kitty felt something stir inside her. She finished bandaging him. Started to get up as he reached for her, he saw in her a radiant beauty she was simply gorgeous, with soft Millie skin ,flaming red hair, and eyes that sparkled like the evening sun. His hand slid down her slim body as she raised. She softly pushed him away . Kitty ask "you want another drink that hand looks bad" Stranger "you work in a Saloon .""do you a a? "How much would it cost for your time?"  
Kitty replied " I do not do that anymore"  
stranger " you got respectable Hun "

Kitty " well I kind of got a man " Stranger "kind of?" Kitty "He works at the will of the people. He can not publicly date a reformed prosecute" stranger "he is a fool to chose a job over you" Kitty "I think so to"She smiled. Her smile lit up the room. Dam he thought I think I am in love.  
"how you get shot?" Kitty ask Stranger " The fist time was because I did not keep my but down far enough."" the second time well don't tell anyone."" I was trying to get a gun off a man who I thought was dead."" I reached down to take his gun and he shot me"

Stranger " that must be some kind of a man to keep you hanging on."" Are you sure you don't want to give it a go? ."  
Kitty " as wonderful as it might have been no"  
Stranger " pardon me for saying ,''You look awful Losome"  
Kitty "some times it does get lonely " "he is a good man, trusts me."" He was the first man to love me""At first He said he was ok with my job, but every time I took a man upstairs"" He would get into a fight with him the next day."" Their is more than one customer, that ended up in boot hill."" Not that he has ever called them out.""they always call him out"" In his job he could have taken me as his anytime, with or without my permission."" In other towns it was considered part of the job to keep the head man in town happy."" like it or not " " I did not think Dodge was going to be any different."" The old owner gave me a list of names for me to keep happy ""His name was on it ""I was surprised at the way he treated me ""I think he did not go along with the order of society""He even took me to a dance as his date, not his escort."" The good people of Dodge taught him a lesson that night "" They all know about us , but as long as we keep it in the back room they leave us alone."

Stranger"guess there is no hope for you and me.""story of my life Johnny come lately"" I guess I should get a room at the Dodge House see the Doctor in the morning"" hay you would not have just one kiss for a Cold lonely soldier mills away form home "" just one kiss good night " . one kiss that would have to last him a life time. One kiss he would dream of for years too come.  
Kitty "I guess one kiss would not hurt" She stood on her tippy toes as he softly but his lips on hers He felt her body react as he slipped his arms around her. She let her self go as he moved his hands up her arched back pulling her up against him .She closed her eyes . Kitty thought of Matt as she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to enter slowly .His hands now held her head in place as he began exploring her mouth.  
Just than the batwing doors flew open in stepped Matt. Kitty jumped back., causing the stranger to bite her tongue . Blood filled her mouth as she said "Matt your back" "this is You know I do not know your name"  
Stranger" that ok " he put on his hat " I am not on any ones list " He turned and left the bar " fulls come in all sizes"

Matt did not say a word . Kitty knew anything she said would make it worse . After staring at each outer for a long time. Matt broke the silence as he left,"Better lock up"

Dam Kitty though


	2. Chapter 2 power pool

Kitty stood in the empty bar staring at the door . She was thinking about Matt reaction to catching her kissing another man. He did not yell, punch the stranger or even raise his voice to her. All he said was "lock up."lock up said so quietly. Their was no big explosion mo fight no crying just "lock up". She walked over to the door stepped out into the street. Looking down the street she watched him walk away. Wishing he would turn around. Knowing he never would. After he disappeared from view ,she slowly locked the doors. Took the bottle from the table and started up the stairs. The stairs seemed long and steep, each steep seen to quietly wispier to her "Lock up". By the time she reached the last stair she began to wonder, if Matt cared if she went around kissing strange men.

Matt entered the jail. He forgot Festus was sleeping their. after checking the coffee pot. He went back outside. Sat in his chair on the sidewalk. He could almost see her walking down the street in that short dress she used to wear when she first hit town. he wondered what happened to that dress. he thought she could not fit it any thought about how funny she was so good having with her around. If he could live the past over. Knowing he would not be able to control her, Knowing she spent most nights talking and joking with other men. He would love her anyway. He thought about the roses they planted last fall. They grew so much they now almost reached her window. His light was lit in her window. He began to wonder if it was lit for him. Or was it for any John that happened to be looking up.

The sun in rising over the rail cars . Kitty looking out her window saw Matt sitting outside the jail. The price seems very high as she decides to go talk to him . Rain clouds hovered around Front street . As she entered the street she wondered what she would say. A herd of cows start down the middle of the street. She could no longer see him, because of the dust, maybe she was to late. He may of gone to check on the cows, The street seemed to be filled with a shadow that followed her. Laughing at her How could this man hold so much power over her. Why should she chase after him. Kitty thought I did nothing wrong. She hoped she could talk to him before the town got up. The dust started to raise and she realized she was too late . Festus was now sitting on one side of Matt .Doc. who was coming down the street would shortly take the other chair.

She thought how she hatted this town. The rain was coming down now. Dust from the street was sticking to her. Like hair sticks to a fly strip.  
"morning Festus,Doc., Matt".She hoped he would respond to her after all she came down that dirty street . Standing their in the rain . Festus and Doc. had a kind hello Matt picked at his pant cuffs . He did not even look up.  
Doc. said she looked tired.

She was about to explain, she got no sleep. When out of the dust came the stranger "Miss Kitty I have been thinking about what you said last night" Festus looked over Matt to Doc. "last night?"  
Stranger went on " it did not hit me until this morning. You said you have a almost man" Kitty stood their in shook. as Matt tipped his hat higher on his head. the stranger proclaimed " well a lot of women have called me a lot of things no one ever called me A almost man" .  
Kitty tried to explain that was not what she was saying. Matt got up Turned and slowly walked away . Doc. and Festus were now looking at her. The stranger was professing his love for her. Doc." well that explains it"  
Festus "You called him a almost man! gully be!"" no one ever call me a almost man ether"  
Doc. looked in Matt's direction. Rubbed his mustache then began to laugh "Kitty I think you are the only person in the world who could getaway with calling him that "Kitty felt like crying "I did not call him that" Turning to the stranger " you keep this up you are going to get shot"  
The stranger smiled "you said the marshal never calls anyone out ."" I wont call him out so he can never shoot me"Kitty was so mad she could not see striate " I did not say he was the one going to be doing the shooting ."" besides he could beat you to death " The stranger considered this "he could try."" I think I could give him a run for his money." " I do not think he caries enough about you to fight anyway" Kitty watched Matt disappear into the rain and dust. " stop this !""if that man ever turns around you better start running"  
Doc. seeing the concern in Kitty's face "She has that right, Take my advice don't push that man to far"  
Festus never one to let anything go ask "what he say when you called him that?"  
Kitty "I didn't' turned and ran back to the Long Branch stranger in toe.

Kitty headed up the stairs, when she got to the Long stairs now seemed to be laughing at her. Reminding her of her age. Marshal can get a younger model they squeaked. The stranger started to follow her. Stopped when Sam yelled "not one more step" the stranger turned saw Sam with the shotgun. The stranger started to explain. Sam yelled "I do not care take one more step and I will blow you to kingdom come" The stranger did not think Sam would shoot him. He also felt it was better to let this old man have his day than push the issue.

Kitty sat in front of her window trying to make sense of it all. She did not know who she was madder at Herself for getting into this, Matt for just walking away. or the stranger for making all this looked into the street saw a group of men standing around laughing. she opened the window a crack she herd them say " a almost man, that Marshal should Let me have a crack at her I will show her a total man" Matt came around the corner with Doc. the men grew silent. Doc."I do not know what was said but Kitty is awful upset."" she cares about you. You know that why don't you go up and just talk to her?" as Matt and Doc. walked father down the street a man said " from the sounds of it that all the big man can do is talk" O no Kitty thought.

Matt was called out of town. He was happy to go. Kitty watched him pack his horse from her window. She thought herself sappy as she rushed down the stairs to tell him to be careful. Matt mounted his horse. He looked down the street saw her standing outside the Long Branch. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail, not done in some up swept stile ,. Doc. was right she did look tired . She was playing with the ribbon that graced her small waist. He pointed Buck toward the outer side of town. She watched him move farther away from her. Her heart jumped when she saw him turn around. Buck stopped in front of her. "You ok" Matt ask She smiled up at him "yes" Matt "I have got to go " he said as he adjusted himself in the saddle. Kitty ask " do you have time for a drink?"Matt replied "I have to leave now if I am to make watertown by morning" Kitty smiled "you be careful for me" Matt started to leave. Stopped a few feet away from the Long Branch. Reaching down his hand he said "come hear" Kitty again feeling sappy ran to his side. He hoisted her on to his horse. "hold on now" he said He wrapped his arms around on to the saddle horn. Buck moved slowly as they road to the end of Front street. Turned around road to the other end. Everyone in town came out to watch them. Matt spotted the stranger road up to him "you got it?" Matt ask "yes sir" The stranger said as he put on his hat got his horse headed out of Dodge. Matt leaned in close whispered "I do not want you alone in the bar anymore. It is dangerous If it is Sam's day off you have one of the girls stay" They stopped in front of the long slid off the back of the horse . She felt like she was in heaven when he reach up to lift her down. He hoped to keep that the smile and the way she looked as she slid off. "Now for this almost man stuff" He picked her up She seemed almost afraid as she said "Matt I didn't"He hushed her. Her dress dragged on the floor as he took her through the bar. The stairs squeaked as he as took them two at a time . He kicked in her door. Threw her onto the bed .Using he's foot he slammed the reached down removed the bed rails from their latch .Jumped on the bed,boots and all . He towered over her as he jumped again.  
The bar was filled, everyone was talking about the Marshal and his woman. A cheer went up as the bed collapsed with such force it shook the floor boards. He laid down beside her. Kitty "Matt I didn't" He put his fingers over her mouth. They laid their in salience for about two hours. Matt got up "I have to go" She started to get pushed her down "I want you to stay in this room until I get Back" Kitty looked sweet as she said "ok Matt"

The cowboys patted Matt on the back as he made his way to the two drinks sat at a table with Festus"kitty ok?" Doc. ask " yea she will be down soon" He drank one of the drinks gave the other to Doc. " Tell her I bought her this drink"

The end


End file.
